megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bass/Gallery
Gallery featuring Bass. Artwork Video games Bassim.jpg|Bass's debut image from Mega Man 7. Mm7 bass.jpg|Concept art of Bass. Mm7 bassback.jpg|Concept art of a back side view of Bass. SuperBass.jpg|Super Bass concept art from Mega Man 7. Bass&Treblemm8.png|Bass and Treble in Mega Man 8. Chibibass.png|Chibi Bass from Mega Man 8. BassR&F.png|Bass from Mega Man & Bass. BassMM&B.png|Bass's artwork from Mega Man & Bass. Bass2MM10.png|Bass, as seen in Mega Man 10. BassMM10.png|Bass, as seen in Mega Man 10. BassB.jpg|Bass standing proudly in Mega Man: The Power Battle. MMPBBass.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' BassPF.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. BassA.jpg|Bass's artwork from the arcade games. Bassnewartpf.png|Bass's artwork from the arcade games. Basspr.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' Basstrebledarkstar.png|Bass in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Bassbac.png|Bass in the Treble Darkstar. Fortegosp.png|Bass and Treble from Rockman Strategy. Basscard.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' SFXAC Forte (G+).png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' SFXAC Forte (R+).png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' SFXAC Forte (SR).png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' SFXAC Forte (SR+).png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' LINE Rangers MMCharaBass-1.png|''Line Rangers'' SRWXO-Forte.png|''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' SRWXO-Forte-PP.png|''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' CapSuLe - Forte.png|''Capcom Super League Online'' Group images Mteam1.png|Bass, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Duo in Mega Man 8. Megaman&Bass.png|''Mega Man & Bass''. PowerBattleMain.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' playable characters. PowerFightersMain.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' playable characters. Rockman Xover Rockman vs Forte.png|''Rockman Xover'' Battle Memory of Bass fighting Mega Man. Bassandcap.png|Bass with Captain Commando and June. Other media ArchieCrossBlack.jpg|Promotional art of Bass and Shadow from Sonic & Mega Man: When Worlds Collide. Shortbass18.png|Bass appearance in the Short Circuits of issue #18 of the [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|Archie's Mega Man comic]]. MegamixBass.png|Bass in Mega Man Megamix. Bassprofile1.png|Bass's profile from Mega Man Megamix. Rmmaniax3.jpg|Super Bass profile in Rockman Maniax. Bassrockmanmegam.png|Bass fighting against Mega Man in Mega Man Megamix. Bassmegaman2.png|Bass attacking Copy Mega Man in Mega Man Megamix. AutoBassgigamix.png|Bass and Auto in Mega Man Gigamix. HelmlessBass.jpg|Helmetless Bass sketch (bottom right) drawn by Hitoshi Ariga.PRC Hitoshi Ariga Sketches R7SuperBattle.png|Super Bass in the Rockman 7 manga. R8Forte.png|Bass in the manga Rockman 8. R&FForte.png|Bass in the manga Rockman & Forte. R&FMangaGospelBoost.jpg|Bass with the Treble Boost in the manga Rockman & Forte. RBSForte.png|Bass in the manga Rockman Burning Shot. R&FMangaForte.jpg|Helmetless Bass in Rockman Burning Shot. Mangaforte2.png|Bass and Treble in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Mangaforte3.png|Bass and Wily in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. B&CBass.jpg|Bass in the Rockman Battle & Chase manhua. BassHitoshiArigaIllustration.jpg|Illustration of Bass by Hitoshi Ariga. Mega Man Trading Cards 06.jpg|Bass card from the Mega Man Trading Cards. Mega Man Trading Cards C1.jpg|Bass with Mega Man and X in the Mega Man Trading Cards Mega Man Trading Cards C2.jpg|Bass and Treble from the Mega Man Trading Cards, art by Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante. Screenshots Mega_Man_8_OP_Bass.jpg MM8Bass.jpg|Bass in Mega Man 8. Bassonliner.png|Bass in Rockman Online. Bassonline2.png|Bass in Rockman Online. Basspokerface2.jpg|Bass defeats Mega Man in a poker game in Rockman Poker. Fortenap.png|Bass and Treble napping in the ending credits of Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Miscellaneous Basscddata.png|Bass' English Game Boy Advance CD data card. MM&BBass.png|Bass's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. bass10sheet.png|Bass' Mega Man 10 sprite sheet. BassRE.png|Bass' Rockman Strategy sprite. SSB4 - Bass Trophy.jpg|Bass trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U See also *Special Weapon/Gallery References Category:Galleries